Immortal
by FicManiac12
Summary: What happens when an immortal meets a hardened detective? pretty much anything. (Inspired by the T.V. show Forever)
1. Prelude to Coming Out

Margaret Ellen Sawyer hated being the new girl. It didn't matter wether it was twenty years ago in highschool or her first day as a rookie cop. She hated it.

First day in Gotham and already some sleez with a point to prove had already tried to take advantage of her. Not only was he not her type but anything that foul smelling would have turned her off anyway. She could now only hope for a good night's sleep and a, at the least, bareable first day at the GCPD. But then again this is Gotham. Nobody got a good night's sleep.

At five o'clock every morning James Shepard, M.E. for the GCPD, woke up and commenced his morning ritual and prepared himself for another day of work. For most it is a grisly job, cutting open a corpse, scrounging around the bloody, soft innards of the deceased to determine the cause of death. But he loves it. Not in a sick, psychopathic way. He's interested in what he can learn about a person's life. The wear if a person's muscle and bone can be an interesting story teller about what kind of activity the person was involved in. The callous on the feet told you wether he, or she, walked alot or wether they were more relaxed. Yes his interest in the dead was purely, personal.

Commissioner Jim Gordon swiftly walked through the precinct, his new detective at his side. She was young and hungry. Weren't they all at one point? He admired her. Her record was impeccable as was her attitude. As he walked he read her file. "Margaret Ellen Sawyer, transfer from Metropolis, then to National City, then here. Any particular reason for moving around so much"? She was taken aback by the question, but didn't show it. "Just haven't found anything to tie me down sir".

"Well, glad to have you on board Sawyer. Right now I want you to see our M.E.".

"Why"?

"Because your going to be working with him".

"I'm sorry sir, this may be forward but, why am I working with an M.E.? I'm not medically trained".

"Correction. He's working with you. You see, Shepard is incredibly useful in the field. His observational skills make him an impressive detective".

"Sounds like you've got your own personal Batman".

"Except Batman doesn't talk that much".

Maggie was expecting a lot from her first meeting with Dr. James Shepard. Seeing him bisecting a pig with a chainsaw with Beethoven in the background was not on the list. Her first instinct upon seeing a chainsaw weilding maniac in a gas mask was to draw her sidearm and cease the issue right there. Except nobody seemed put off by the sight. Finally the cacophony ended with first the chainsaw then the music. Great, she was going from working with Supergirl to being partners with a sociopath.

"Theodore? Has anyone seen Theodore"? His voice was muffled by the mask but the British accent was loud and clear. This guy was starting to sound more like Sherlock Holmes than Batman. "James, I want you to meet your new partner, detective Margaret Sawyer. Just transferred from National City". Her approach was halted by the removal of his gas mask and reveal of a handsome, strong face that sported clean, dark brown hair with a slight edge of gray. He was very attractive but, as she always made clear, not her type. Especially when deep blue eyes like his roamed her body. "Your single, that's good. Makes it easier on me". Maggie wasn't sure what to think about that comment but one thing was sure, if he was implying what she thought he was, he was gravely mistaken. "I don't know what your implying, but I'm not some slut to take advantage of".

"Of course not. Your not my type anyway". Another jab, this guy was on a roll. "And what exactly is your type"? With that ME Dr. James Shepard opened a vault and pulled out the body of a woman, late twenties to early thirties. "The deceased type, detective". At this point it was clear to Maggie that this guy was crazy. Frustrated she turned to face Gordon. "Look commissioner, I can't work with this guy, clearly he has issues".

"Issues or not he is the best M.E. around, not only are we lucky to have him, but unlike Batman, he answers to us. Give him a chance Sawyer. And by the way, he prefers to have partners who are single so he doesn't have to worry about family getting in the way".

"Family getting in the way? What's that supposed to mean"?

"It means he prefers not to have to worry about getting someone out of harm's way and jepordizing the mission".

"Sounds like he doesn't have anyone himself".

"And that's just the way I prefer it detective. I assure you I'm not heartless, just very dedicated to my work". Minute by minute James Shepard was becoming a more complicated enigma. One which Maggie Sawyer, for some strange reason, was determined to solve.

She found that working at GCPD wasn't as bad as expected, as long as Dr. James Shepard stayed in his morgue. But he wasn't always in his morgue. Almost weekly they had a new body to deal with. Not just any body. Any body too much for other detective teams. Usually it only took James a few moments with the body to know how the person died and what weapon they were looking for. His observational skills were impressive, but not enough to make up for his asshat tendencies. She was disliking this man more and more. But it was their next case that would be the real test.

The dark figures long, bony fingers gripped the knife and slowly made incisions on the pale neck of his victim, their screams were like a song to his twisted ears. his smile was like a child on Christmas day. "Don't worry', he said to his prey, 'it won't be too long, I just need them to know who killed you".

James Shepard never showed when he was upset or disturbed. But that didn't mean he never was. Now was such a time. He had seen this kind of sadistic carving of human flesh before. In all his liv...life he had never seen a more dispicable human than the one who did this. Standing slightly behind and to the right Theodore Davis, Shepard's long time assistant slightly winced, but kept his composior. Being an M.E. was a long time dream of his, and something he wanted to do. He had learned a lot under the tutalage of James Shepard and he was, now more than ever, convinced of his career choice. "Theodore look at the knife marks what can you tell me"? Theodore, all too happy to impress his superior, took charge. "The killer made multiple, shallow cuts along the neck while holding down the head of the victim, who's struggling caused the blade to unintentionally slice deeper I to the muscle".

"And you know it to be unintintional how"?

"Because the slightly jagged cuts of the deeper inscicions don't match the smoother inscicions. Reasonably the deeper cuts were caused by the struggles of the victim". Theodore, looking for confirmation looked to James, who smiled and clapped. "Well done Theodore, I couldn't have done a better job myself".

"Whh...um, thank you sir".

"Now how about the cause of death"?

"Th...the cause of death"?

"Yes, Theodore. Clearly our victim wasn't killed by mere lacerations to the neck".

"Right, of course, I'm sorry". Performing a more thorough search Theodore opened the mouth of the victim and stepped back, at the same moment Maggie Sawyer walked into the room. "Shepard, we need an I'd on the vic ASA...". The sight of the bloodied body caused her to freeze in her tracks. "Ah, detective, come here I need a word with you", he said, taking her shoulder gently, leading her to his office. Inside, her shock having worn off, Maggie stammered a question. "I've worked a lot of homicides James and I have never seen any like that. What happened"? His usual cold, emotionless demeanor gone James looked at her with fear in his eyes. "Margaret, I need you to promise me that, whatever I say, you will not breathe a word of this to anyone". Unhaltingly she promised. "Good. Do you care for a drink"?


	2. Coming Out

"Gotta say, when you asked me for a drink I didn't expect...this".

"And just what were you expecting"?

"I don't know, maybe a smokey jazz club with Barry Manilow playing in the background"!?

"Personally, I prefer Johnny Mathis, he's smoother on my musical pallette". The Bar they had walked into was very reminiscent of the one back in National City. And, now that she really looked at him, she saw how perfectly American he looked. He was in a black vintage Lynyrd Skynyrd concert shirt that prominently displayed a skull with wings and 'March 20th 1974 One Night Only', topped with a worn black leather jacket. His jeans were Wrangler brand that we're, dare she admit to herself, perfectly sculpted to his legs and back side. And to top it off he wore a perfectly worn-in pair of brown cowboy boots. He had walked to the bartender, said something, and the bartender produced a key, handing it to James. "Detective, if you would be so kind as to follow me". Okay, now what? "We're not getting a drink"?

"We are, but you need to see something first".

Maggie didn't know what she expected to see, but a replica of an Egyptian temple didn't make the list. Four columns stood at the side walls, three at the back and two at the front. In the center was a desk which James knelt behind. A few clicking sounds later he emerged with an ornate box in hand. He looked up to see a very awestruck Maggie looking around, taking in the room. "I've gotta say James, this is a very nice reproduction".

"I don't think so. It's not, the columns at least, are not. These columns stood in the heart of the temple at Karnaq. Anyway, this is what I wanted to show you". Walking up to her he opened the box to reveal a beautiful, glowing blue meteorite , small, and held in a golden circle with a gold chain. She could sense a power from it that was almost intoxicating. "Don't touch it", he warned, "this is just a piece of the meteorite that made me the way I am".

"And that is"?

"Immortal". The word ringed and echoed in her mind. "Immortal as in..."?

"As in I can't die.., well I can but I come back". Maggie took a deep breath. And then another. And then another. "I've experienced my share of crazy in my life, but this...heh, this is a new one".

"But not unbelievable"?

"I've seen people fly, at this point, nothing is unbelievable".

"But you struggle to believe this". It was not a question. He could see it in her soft brown eyes. She wanted to believe, she'd seen too much in her life not to. But, those were tangible and material. This, this was, while physical, invisible. For all she knew he could be some freak, which she wasn't ruling out, trying to get in her pants which, oddly enough, she didn't believe. In her life she had never seen any eyes more sincere. She saw the same age and wisdom in his that were in her abuelo's. Though, if he were to be believed, he was much older. "Okay, let's say for the moment, I believe you. What made you like this"? James placed the medallion on the desk and pulled up a chair to his desk, which Maggie took, and pulled out a bottle of his best whiskey. "This, detective, is a long story".

"Fifty thousand years ago the earth was different, in so many, countless ways that it would take me many, many years in order to tell them properly. What was most different was myself. I was a cro-magnon with very little speech capabilities and even less mental faculties. It was a dark time for all man-kind. One day while I and some others were out hunting a star fell. In our simple minded state it was the earth that fell. I alone was brave enough to go investigate, but I was not the first. A man from our rival tribe, The Blood, ours was The Bear, named Vandar Adg, was already there, but changed so much. He stood upright, the brow ridge he had once had was shrunken back and his eyes spoke of great intelligence. And, he smiled at me. As if I were his friend. My curiosity won out over caution and I touched the glowing blue star. Now I have lived for more than fifty thousand years and I have not aged a single second since I first touched the mother of my medallion". Maggie looked as if history had been rewritten for her. "I know this is a lot to take in Detective, and I promise to clarify any questions you have". Maggie let out a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. So let's say this is all for real and that I believe it, which I don't,"

"Nor did I expect you to".

", what does this have to do with the case"? James nodded solemnly. He knew this was the logical line of inquiry but he had been dreading it. "During the year 1789 Vandar and I had decided to put our differences aside and travel together as comrades. We made our way to Paris, France and made a life. I became a scholar and book seller while Vandar became a military leader. It was not a good time to be in France at the time due to the political and civil unrest but I felt I could help those in need and possibly provide a voice of reason. I met a particular tortured soul named Jaques. I did my best to help him, he was a young man of about thirty, well I say young but, then again, everyone is young in comparison. Anyhow in about 1792 all hell broke loose in France and civil war came. I was a medic behind the lines and I found Jaques. He was mortally wounded. I couldn't let him die that die, but maybe I should have if only to spare him the misery he now lives with".

"You mean he's still alive"?

"Not only alive, but he is the very killer we are looking for".

"So what are we waiting around for? Let's go get him".

"Because, detective, it's far more complicated than that. Jaques has a nasty habit of taking off to God knows where. I don't know where he is, but I can guarantee he's close by".

"How can you guarantee that if he runs off to 'God knows where'"?

"Because, this time, he wants to be found. You see, to him, it's just a silly game to play. He gets bored, he needs to kill, he's addicted. He gets off on the thrill of taking a human life. And it also keeps him alive".

"Gives him life"? James sighed heavly. "Yes. Detective, I healed Jaques by using power from the stone. The only thing I can think of is that the life he was given was taken from someone else, so he needs to kill in order to live. This man has left a bloody trail through history". James Shepard wished to all the world he could take back every word. But she needed to know everything if they were to catch Jaques. Jaques; how James suffered knowing he wished he would have just let the man die. It would have served the world better. But, then again, what is it to gain the world and lose your own soul?


	3. A Letter From the Author

Greetings readers and critics alike. first off i would like to say thank you for reading my story. it is the first time I've published a story of any kind, anywhere. second i would love feedback and suggestions for the syory and characters, and any characters you would like to see. while this story yakes place in the Supergirl universe the character herself will sparsely be seen, (if at all, i haven't decided yet) because i want to focus on Maggie and tell her story as it involves Dr. Jamrs Shepard M.E. There may be relationships in the future for our duo, maybe not, we'll see what the future holds and what you, the readers and critics, ask for.

Sincerely

FicManiac12


	4. Call From a Friend

After many minutes of questions, answers and more questions Maggie and James finally had that drink. They sat at the bar and silently drank as the patrons and staff went about their common routines. She couldn't get the thought out of her head that the man sitting next to her was, quite literally ancient. So many questions, so many answers to be had and still he was a mystery. "You're staring", he said without looking, "in most social circles it's considered rude".

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm still trying to figure out everything". She looked down into her half empty glass. "Well, I find a shiny new penny buys a nice thought now and again". She looked up to see him smiling, genuinely smiling, and something inside kept telling her she could trust him. "Have you ever been in love"? His smile faded, replaced with a look of loss and regret. "I'm sorry detective, tonight has been a rollercoaster of emotions. I'll see you tomorrow at work". And with that James Shepard left the bar and Maggie Sawyer behind. Outside he stopped to light a cigarette. As the thin tendrals of smoke drifted in the light breeze he stared into the night sky. Only one thing was constant in his life, only one thing that was a constant companion in his long days. Loneliness.

The cab ride home was shorter than Maggie hoped for. Home was the last place she wanted to go. She couldn't stop thinking about the bizzare turn the day took. In her hands her phone rang. She looked down and read the name of the last person on her mind. *Alex*. But she definitely needed to vent her thoughts and, why not do it with the woman you almost married? "Hey Alex".

"Hey...um, I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time".

"No, no I was just heading home".

"Okay. So, I've been doing some thinking. I... you know what it's silly, I shouldn't have said anything".

"Well what's silly".

"I'm just...I miss you. And not just as a girlfriend but, as a friend and, I was wondering if you would like to get a drink sometime".

"Alex, I...",

"Not like a date or anything just as two friends".

"Alex, I would love to but, I've got a big case I'm working on right now and I really need to focus on it".

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry".

"It's okay, really. And, I actually need to vent about something, mind if I torture you for a bit"?

"Maggie you know I never mind".

"Alexandra Danvers I'm serious".

"Ok, ok so, what's going on".

"Well, it started my first day on the job when I met my new, sort-of-partner".

"What do you mean sort-of-partner"?

"Well, he's the medical examiner that does a lot of work for the department, kind of like our own personal Batman".

"Is he giving you any trouble"?

"No, actually lately he's been really nice. Not alarmingly nice but, I don't know, I guess I just needed to get to know him".

"Is that where you were tonight".

"Yeah. He took me to this bar and told me about himself, which actually cleared up alot of things".

"Well, as long as your okay".

"Yeah I'm fine. And thanks for calling, I really needed some girl talk".

"Anytime".

"So, how's Kara"?

"Uggghhh, don't get me started".

"What happened"?

"Well, do you remember her boyfriend"?

"Mor-On"?

"Funny, well anyway, turns out he's married"?

"What"?

"Yeah, turns out his parents and finceé weren't as dead as he thought, and now he's back with them and God knows if he's ever coming back".

"How'd she take it"?

"Well, right now she's raiding my freezer...*Alex, you're out of Rocky Road*... anyways, any advice on dealing with a break-up"?

"Kind of close to home isn't it".

"Well that's different, we're still friends and talking with each other".

"Good point...okay, have you ever seen F.R.I.E.N.D.S."?

"The TV show"?

"Yeah, there's this new years episode where Monica Rachel and Phoebe burn momentos from their ex boyfriends, kinda like a cleansing ceremony".

"Sounds great, maybe I can burn the dress Maxwell gave me".

"Wasn't that the dress you wore on our first date"?

"It was the only nice dress I had".

"I'm kidding, burn out the man's memory".

"Thanks Maggie and, it was really great to talk to you again".

"Same here Danvers".

*Incoming Call*

*Gordon*

"Alex I have to go, bye"

*Answer*

"Commissioner, what's up"?

**So, what do y'all think will happen?**


	5. Entirely Unexpected

Gordon had picked Maggie up outside her apartment with a solemn expression. "Fifteen minutes ago I got a call from Sean Noonan".

"The hitman"?

"Former hitman. Now he runs the bar that James took you to tonight".

"How did you know he took me there".

"Well like I said Sean called me and turns out James went back inside. Didn't say anything else except that James kept asking for Margaret".

"What? Why me"? She looked at Gordon who just looked straight ahead. "Let's just go help him".

The bar was empty when the got there, the bartender walked up and shook Gordon's hand. "Thanks for coming commissioner, sorry to pull you away at this hour but when James walked back in he had 'that' look on his face".

"It's alright Sean, oh Maggie this is Sean Noonan, Sean, this is Maggie Sawyer".

"Yeah, anyway he's been in his room for sometime now".

"Thank you Sean, we'll take it from here, Maggie, follow me". Silently they walked into the back and through the big double doors she had walked through just a couple hours ago. It was dark inside, except for a candle on the desk that cast an eery light. James' head was on the desk, his arms raised at the elbow, cradled his head in his hands. "Go away Jim". His voice was dark and resonant. "Leave now".

"We can't do that Karn". What? Maggie looked at the commissioner, wondering if he was confused, but his eyes were steady. Suddenly James shot up and hurtled towards Gordon, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him off the ground. "I told you to leave, but you did not heed my warning. Now you will pay the price". As soon as he said those words his pupils expanded until his eyes were completely black. Pulling her gun she aimed it at James. "Put him down. NOW". The face that turned to hers was absolutely foreign. No doubt it was James, but the face was pure evil. Something she knew, or at least thought she knew, he wasn't. "You have no place in this woman leaaaaa...". All of a sudden he began to jerk, dropping Gordon to the ground. He doubled over as he began to cry. "Margaret, where is Margaret". Lowering her firearm Maggie inched closer to him. "I'm here James I'm..."

Without another word James pulled her into a hard embrace.

"Margaret, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't believe you".

Maggie looked to Gordon, who just smiled and gestured for her to play along.

"I.. it's ok, I'm here. I forgive you".

James's body shuddered as he broke down, and Maggie couldn't help but feel for the man. Whoever Margaret was, she had definitely left her mark.

000

James Shepard was wearing sunglasses and nursing a thermos of... honestly, she hoped it was coffee, when she saw him the next morning. She was hesitant about approaching him, not quite sure how he would react to her after last night. Nevertheless she wouldn't let that stop her from being a good friend, if they were at all.

"Good morning James", she said.

"And what about this particular morning is good detective"? He asked, annoyance dripping from his voice. Well, that hadn't changed.

"Forgive me, I'm not quite ready to talk about this".

"That's alright, whenever you're ready we can".

"Fair enough. Til then, we have work to do".

"And a lead to follow", Commissioner Gordon said, throwing pictures down onto Maggie's desk, "Last night, we got an anonymous tip about a body. Someone left their calling card". With that Gordon threw down a Ziploc bag with a bloody playing card inside, and a gruesome, smiling clown on the front.

000

James Shepard ignored Maggie's incessant pestering as he made his way to his office. Finally they reached the elevator and he could no longer ignore her.

"James", she said, slamming her hand on the emergency stop, "talk to me, please".

"What do you want"?

"I want to know why you didn't tell me that Jaques is the Joker"?

"Would it have made a difference"?

"Yes. We need to get Batman on this".

"No"!

"No"?

"No. He will just lock him up in Arkham again, then he'll break out again, and he will kill, AGAIN. I need to finish this, for his own sake. By the way", he finished, leaving Maggie in the elevator", Batman is out of town so...good luck".

000

Later that night, step by step Maggie climbed the stairs leading to the roof. James didn't want Batman's involvement, but Maggie knew they needed help. Neither James not Batman had been able to find a permanent fix for the terror of the Joker, but maybe together. The door to the roof opened easily Maggie stepped through the portal. It was a dark, cloudy night, perfect to light up the Bat-Signal. The signal was a large, steel affair that was weathered and rusted in places. There was a large bat welded over the large, glass lens. It had used to be a spotlight, but Batman had had other plans for it. There was a large lever that Maggie found difficult to throw, evidently it hadn't been used in a while.

"He's not going to show", a deep, femenine voice said from behind. Maggie turned to see long, deep red hair flowing from an open cowl that showed the, pale, lower half of a woman's face.

"You're Batwoman, aren't you"!

"And your stepping out of bounds. Batman's gone, and I'm not enough to take the Joker down".

"That's why we need to work together, to..."

"Listen. The Joker thrives off of Batman, without Batman the Joker has no purpose".

"Then why is he killing"?

"It's what he does".

"No. You said that the Joker thrives on Batman, if Batman's gone then why is he killing".

Batwoman was silent for a moment.

"Fine. I'LL look into it". And with that she disappeared, leaving Maggie fuming. She was not going to let James or some vigilante face the Joker alone.

000

The next day James was interrupted during an autopsy by a newspaper slamming on to his table, already annoyed.

"What's that"?

"Use your unique observational skills", Maggie said smugly, her arms crossed.

"Allow me to rephrase my question, what does an antique Galla have to do with me"?

"You want to catch Jaques right? Well, I'm sure that if someone were to donate a priceless family heirloom, and that someone were to secure an invitation to said Galla then we, and by we I mean you and your plus one",

"Meaning yourself of course",

"Of course, are there any other attractive lesbians in this precinct"?

"Well, there is detective Kane in homecide".

"She's a bitch, and not your type".

"And what is my type, detective"?

"Dead people. Anyway, this is our chance to catch a homecidel maniac".

"No".

"No? Why"?

"Because, I am not going to sacrifice my medallion for one off chance he'll show".

"He'll show if Batman's in town".

"If you haven't heard, he's not".

"No, but I know someone who knows someone".

"How comforting".

000

National City was as shiny as ever when Maggie stepped out of the cab, followed by James.

"It's to bright here".

"Oh hush, your just upset to be out of your dungeon in the daytime".

"I much prefer my 'dungeon' to secret government organizations, thank you".

"Just behave".

"Always", he said with a smirk. This was going to be a long day.

The lobby of the DEO was bustling with activity as Maggie and James walked in. As well as keeping tabs on extraterrestrial activities on earth they also monitored vigilante activity, but that was a sub department in the basement which, with a little breaking and entering they made their way to.

The elevator ride to the lower levels were, interesting. The entire back wall was glass, revealing different departments, some, Maggie wondered, Supergirl had probably never even heard of. She saw different labs and, when they reached the lower levels, a single room with a woman in a wheelchair, and carrot red hair. And someone entirely unexpected.


End file.
